ways_of_darknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Saint Múyian
Saint Múyian ( ) was a High Elven citizen of Froturn who lived during the reigns of Queen Salvia the Great and King Saltrius the Weak. She is best known for her works of charity for poor and starving children during the dark period of bad harvests, famines, civil war and political fragmentation in Froturn that followed the death of Queen Salvia. Even though she was never ordained as a nun or clergywoman, she had access to Clerical Magic, which she used to cure sick children. During times of relief, she would keep stockpiles of preserved food and distribute them to starving or poor children during winter. This ensured that after her death or disappearence, legends of her spirit bringing presents to children during Winter were born, which led to her being canonized as a saint by the Church of Titanius - a winter holiday was reserved for her, during which people would buy gifts for their loved ones and celebrate together by drinking wine or hot milk. After the 4th century AEKE, it became fashionable in Etrand to drink mulled wine during the celebrations of Saint Múyian's Days, which soon spread to Froturn as well. Name Múyian's original name is ambigious. As little is known about her actual historical life, even her original name is sparsely recorded. Various possible origins include Muüi`an ( ), Mui`ian ( ) and Muviian ( ). When she got canonized, her name was standardized as Muyian ( ) in Classical High Elven. In Vulgar High Elven, the pronunciation has changed to muːi̯jan]. In Middle High Elven language, it changed further to ( ). The historical Múyian Little is known about the actual life of Múyan. She was most likely born during the reign of Queen Salvia the Great, which ended in 1106 BEKE. It is not known what kind of family she was born into, but it's believed that she was born into nobility, as she had considerable influence. She is believed to have been born into a wealthy family - what other explanation would there be for she being able finance her legendary charity? It is also believed that she was educated by clergy, which may explain why she was able to use Clerical Magic and had such charitable virtues. She died or disappared some time before 1025 BEKE, however, by that time, she was already considered a living saint. Rumours said that she would visit all children during the night in Winter to bring gifts, even though it was physically impossible. During the time when she lived, she was often referred to as a "maid" or "maiden", which led to her also becoming the patron saint of maids after her canonization. Canonization Múyian was canonized as Saint Múyian in 795 BEKE, during the reign of Queen Taela the Wise. Three years later, Saint Múyian's Days were declared as a three-day holiday. Due to her association with maids, she also became the patron saint of maids, maidservants and household workers after her canonization. Saint Múyian's Days Saint Múyian's Days is celebrated between the 24th and 26th of Randametta. The standard practice is that on the first and third/last days, all members of the family visit the local Church. On the first day, people bring gifts to their family members and decorate the family house. On the second day, people bring gifts to their best friends and their sweetheart and have a large feast - it's considered standard practice for the families of two lovers to feast together, at the house of the wealthier family. On the third day, the whole family goes to church. Before and after attending the mass, sweets are handed to children. Sometimes, this happens within the church itself, while at other times, the handing of sweets to children happens on the streets, before or after church service. On the grand feast on the first day, wine was traditionally drank by adults, hot milk by children. After the 4th century AEKE, drinking mulled wine became very fashionable on this holiday, first in Etrand, then in Froturn and Artaburro too. Category:Church of Titanius